The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and organizing socks and particularly to an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive, easy to use and solves the common problem of sock storage in a most satisfactory manner.
In the prior art various arrangements are available for storing socks but a common problem is still the mixup of socks after laundering, missing socks and a means to readily dispense said socks. No satisfactory solution is known to be on the market and while applicant has not made a search, it is not believed that anticipatory prior art exists. The normal solution to the sock storage problem is the use of various bins or cabinets and the present invention is a distinct improvement thereover. As a further advantage this invention facilitates the dispensing of pairs of matched socks through the use of an inexpensive apparatus which the inventor characterizes as a Sock Tube.TM..